In 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), which is one of next-generation cellular systems, Machine Type Communication (MTC) of Machine to Machine (M2M) communication is defined. In the MTC, an MTC device transmits and receives data. In 3GPP LTE, a discussion for reducing power consumption in the MTC device is currently being conducted.
In 3GPP LTE, in order to reduce power consumption in the MTC device, discontinuous reception (DRX) is defined in Non-Patent Literature 1. On the other hand, regarding discontinuous transmission (DTX), Non-Patent Literature 2 defines only discontinuous transmission of audio data.